


Surface

by lunesque (Moriavis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Multi, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/lunesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hell, Dean confuses the line between violence and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Okay, so for some reason I wanted to try vidding. This is not the vid I was originally going to make, but it actually ended up close enough. There aren't enough traumatized post!Hell Dean vids. First vid, probably not my last. Making these things seems to be weirdly addictive.

[SPN Vid - Surface](http://vimeo.com/60725567) from [lunesque](http://vimeo.com/user16752677) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
